


The Best First Night

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Moving In Together, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have a relaxing night in on the first night Molly moves into Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> And finally updating this series again! This fic was inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr by Tumblr user **wearealsoboats** that went " _curling up on the sofa together, feet tucked under thighs and arms around shoulders, watch the kind of crap tv that only airs at 3am because they don’t want to go to untangle themselves to go to bed_." I kind of made it more detailed, but that was the prompt that inspired this.

Sherlock had managed to get quite a few items out of her apartment, surprisingly, which had pleased Molly. It seemed as though many things that were ruined were books and electronics and things that could be readily replaced and most of the things that held sentimental value were mostly salvageable. She had been pleased, almost to the point of tears. For all the bad news that she had received with the damage to her apartment, knowing that she had managed to keep almost everything that meant something to her had been overwhelming.

There had been some discussion of sleeping arrangements before she came in. The first night she had stayed at a hotel instead of Baker Street, simply because they weren’t sure what they wanted the arrangement to be, but he had not been happy to not have her in his bed and she had admitted the next morning that while it had been a nice hotel room not sleeping next to him had been uncomfortable. They had known then that it would be best if they shared his bedroom. He had not been quite ready for that, he knew that, but he also knew that having her at the flat and _not_ having her next to him would have been torture.

While she was at work he began to rearrange his room to accommodate her things. He wasn’t sure how much she would want in there and how much she would want in the sitting room, but he made as much space as he was able for her. He just hoped she thought it was enough. When he was done, he wasn’t quite sure what else there was to do other than to wait for her to get done with her shift at Barts and wait to see how she wanted to arrange things.

It was nearly time for her to come home when he got a call from her on his mobile. He answered it and felt a smile on his face when she started to talk. “Sherlock? I should be home in about an hour or so,” he said.

Home. He felt his heart warm when she sad that. She hadn’t even spent the night there yet as a resident and already she was referring to it as home. “Is there anything you want or need me to do before you get here?” he asked.

“I was thinking we could have takeaway and then do a movie marathon,” she said. “It’s been a long day and tomorrow’s my day off so we can stay awake for quite a while and cuddle on the sofa and just have an evening in.”

“I think that sounds like a very good plan,” he said. “Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner tonight?”

“Persian sounds good,” she said. “Why don’t I pick it up from haz St Paul’s on my way home, if you can wait that long? I know your usual.”

“That sounds good,” Sherlock said. “I cleared space for you in the bedroom, for you to put your things in there, if you wish to do so tonight.”

“Thank you,” Molly said warmly. “Even if I get a place of my own again, it might be nice to keep more of my things at your place. And then you can keep more of your things at mine.”

He had very much caught the word “if” in her statement and felt a curious warmth at that. As they had spoken about before, the speed with which their relationship had moved to this point, but if she _did_ seriously want to consider making this move a permanent one he would be pleased by that. But he would not push; she did not need nor deserve that. “We can see what happens in the future.”

“Yes, I suppose we can,” she said. “Well, as I said, I’ll be home some. I’ll see you shortly, all right? I love you.”

He smiled, though she could not see him. “I love you too, Molly.” He hung up and then looked around. He could at least make the flat a little more comfortable for her, he supposed. If they were to have a movie marathon, they would need pillows, and a quilt to stay warm. He went to his bedroom and got both, bringing them out to the sitting room. And then he waited.

Nearly an hour later he heard the door open and Molly came up the stairs. “Sherlock?” she called out.

“In the sitting room,” he called back. After a moment she came through the doorway and gave him a wide smile. He went over and gave her a soft kiss before taking the bags of food from her and carrying him to the kitchen. “How was your day?”

“Long, and I am most glad it’s over,” she said with a relieved smile. “Too many autopsies and too many pushy detectives. I will enjoy a nice day of rest tomorrow and a nice evening in tonight.” She rubbed at the back of her neck. “And a neck rub would be nice as well.”

“I will see what I can do,” he said. He set the takeaway containers down on the table and then went to get cutlery for them to eat with. Molly went to the television and put in a film from her box of DVDs that Sherlock had set there and then went to the sofa and sat near the center, tucking her legs up under her. Soon Sherlock came over and brought her the food she had bought for herself and for him and then they began to eat. He had to admit, she did know his taste well. She had picked up all his favorites and he was quite happy for that.

When she was done with her meal she curled up against him and he shifted his position slightly to rub her shoulders. She moaned slightly and relaxed beneath his fingers. “Oh, that feels good,” she said.

“Well, you are quite tense,” he replied, using his thumbs to apply pressure to the very tense spots. “Perhaps if our movie marathon does not end with us falling asleep in unnatural positions on the sofa I can give you a proper massage on the bed later.”

“That would be lovely,” she said with a smile. “You don’t need to do that, though.”

“You work quite hard and you should be pampered every once in a while,” he said. “Perhaps I will try and do so while you’re here.”

“I would like that,” she said. “And maybe I’ll try and pamper you, too.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” he said with a soft laugh. After a little while longer, he stopped rubbing her shoulders and she leaned against him, snuggling against him contentedly. He enjoyed this, being close to her at home like this. It was something that he hadn’t known he had really wanted until just now. Well, he had known he had wanted her close like this, a part of his life like this, but until just now he hadn’t realized just how _much_ he had wanted it.

They stayed close until the film finished, and then he reluctantly let her go to swap out DVDs. She stayed away from him long enough to make a bag of microwave popcorn which she had picked up on the way home as well, and when she came back he continued to keep her close, only pulling his arm away from her long enough to take a handful of popcorn to eat.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked when the movie was nearly halfway done.

“I am,” he said with a nod. “It isn’t the type of film I would normally watch, but it isn’t bad.”

“You are probably going to grow to hate my taste in films,” she said with a soft chuckle, adjusting her position against him. “I think you will be so tired of them after you watch them a million times.”

“I doubt it,” he said, leaning over and pressing a kiss into her hair. “I don’t think I can ever tire of anything you are interested in.”

“Oh, you say that now,” she said, tilting her head to look up at him.

“I say that always,” he said.

She gave him a smile and then leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, caressing her face lightly, and soon she shifted her body to kiss him more thoroughly. The movie was soon more or less forgotten for the time being, and he found this was much more enjoyable an activity. Eventually, though, the annoying main menu pulled their attention away and she glared at the screen. “I think we should just see what’s on the regular telly.”

“Good idea,” he said, letting her go to get up and remove the DVD from the DVD player. She set the disc back in its case and then turned the telly back to its regular setting before sitting back down and picking up the remote, flipping through channels. Finally, she found something halfway decent and settled in next to him. “We were doing something, weren’t we?”

“I believe we were,” she said with a smile before kissing him again. He held her close and kissed her back, enjoying the feel of her next to him. They continued for some time before he realized he was feeling tired, and when he looked down he could see she was too. He reached over and got the blanket, pulling it over the two of them before glancing at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning. No wonder they were tired. “I should turn the telly off,” he heard her mumble.

“I can fall asleep to noise,” he said.

“Suppose I can too,” she said, getting comfortable against him as she stretched out slightly. “Night, Sherlock.”

“Good night, Molly,” he said, pressing another kiss in her hair before he shut his eyes. Eventually he might turn off the telly but for now he was fine with falling asleep like this, contented to be there with her in what was, at least for now, their home for her first night there. He couldn’t imagine it having been spent any better way.


End file.
